


And Miles to Go Before I Sleep

by Slut_4_Jagermeister



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Future, Kitesweek2020, in which Pitou’s nen to bring kite back works better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slut_4_Jagermeister/pseuds/Slut_4_Jagermeister
Summary: Pitou is somewhat more successful bringing Kite back alive to fight, for better or worse.
Kudos: 18





	And Miles to Go Before I Sleep

Unfamiliar hands jolted Kite awake. 

“Are you Kite?” A purple haired stranger asked. The man next to him shouted.

“Who the hell else would it be?!” Kite rubbed at his eyes and looked around. Still in the Chimera Ant nest. 

“Who's asking?” His tired vocal chords made his voice gruff. The men looked to each other briefly. 

“I’m Shoot. That’s Knuckle. We’re Morel’s students.” Kite smiled weakly. 

“Morel, huh? Been a while since I’ve seen him.” The one that called himself Shoot looked surprised. 

“You know him?” Kite groaned and stood up, taller than both. 

“How could I forget? He and Ging taught me how to swim by shoving me off his boat during a Hunt.” The one named Knuckle laughed. 

“Yeah, that sounds like him. Anyways,” He crossed his arms around his chest. “we’re your rescue party.” Kite blinked. 

“Since when does the Association care about missing Hunters?” 

“Since Gon Freecss demanded you be saved. You know how they are, I assume.” Kite did. 

“How are we going to get out of here? How’d you two even get _in_ here?” 

“The Queen died.” Shoot supplied. “The Royal Guards have gone with the new King, and the remaining commanders asked for our help. They’re on our side now.” _Strange,_ Kite thought. 

“I see.” He wiped the dust off his hands on his pants. It was the only piece of clothing he had left. 

“Are you gonna be able to keep up?” Knuckle asked, looking him up and down. “You kinda look like shit. No offense.” Kite glared at him. 

“Be torn apart and put back together every day for a month and tell me how you feel. The Royal Guard that killed me?” He pointed to the nasty scar on his neck. “Is a specialist. An incredibly powerful one. They made a Hatsu specifically to bring me back to life each time one of their peon’s broke me. If I’m being honest, I think they hijacked my ability in a way.” The silence extended for a long while. 

To his misfortune Kite had every memory of the pain he went through as his limbs or guts or head was reattached after a fight. Kite was certain if he let those memories get a hold on him he’d never recover. 

“Let’s just go. I’m sure Gon is a wreck.” Kite stalked out of the nest, shirtless and barefoot. Morel’s students followed quietly. When the warm sun hit his skin he took a deep breath before sprinting away towards the security checkpoint of NGL. Shoot and Knuckle fell away from sight. It didn’t take long to reach the entrance, and he walked though without a word to the employees. Immediately his phone started blaring. It was a miracle he still had it. 

_KITE ARE U OK?!_ Gon 6:37

_KITE??????_ Gon 7:45

_What the hell kind of mess did you get into now, idiot? Call me. Netero won’t leave me alone._ Ging 8:43

_Please answer Gon if you can. He’s very upset._ Killua 10:29

_Do I still need to bring the van to meet you in two weeks?_ Spinner 11:10

_KITE I KNOW YOU’RE ALIVE, I'LL BE THERE TO HELP AS SOON AS I CAN!!!_ Gon 3:45

He decided it would be easier to explain in person, and sprinted off towards the town he figured they would be staying at. Upon arrival he felt, rather than saw the men that had saved him as they stalked out of the shadows. 

“Nice of you to make it.” Kite said. 

“You ready?” Shoot asked. They walked a few blocks to an innocuous safe house and entered. Knuckle went first, walking into the living room of the building. 

“Gon,” he started. “We got him.” Kite could feel the entire atmosphere change as his kid processed that information. It was a frightening amount of potential power. He rounded the corner to see Gon seated on the floor with Killua, playing some board game. The relief Kite felt that they were both safe was overwhelming. Gon smiled so wide his face threatened to split in half when he saw him. 

“KITE!!!” Gon launched himself into his arms, laughing. “I knew you were okay, that that monster couldn’t kill you. Oh, I’m so glad you’re back!” He looked to knuckle and Shoot. “Thank you both so much for finding him!” Gon turned serious. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do it myself.” 

“Don’t worry about it Gon.” Kite reassured him. He set him back down on the ground and grasped his shoulders. “But we do need to talk.” 

“Okay…” Gon replied quietly. “About what?” He suddenly seemed to notice the scars on Kite’s face and torso. 

“I died.” There was no point to mince words. “It’s that ant’s power that brought me back to life.” He left out the part it’d happened over a dozen times. “When we defeat them, and we must, I don’t know if it will finish me for good or not. Do you understand?” Kite flicked his eyes to Killua, who was looking on nervously. 

“You mean…?” Kite nodded. 

“But that’s not FAIR.” The room started to glow as Jajanken loaded. Kite grabbed his arm. 

“Hey. None of that.” The glow faded. “You remember what I told you?” 

“You warned that Killua and I could die on this mission.” 

“Yes, and I was no exception to that.” He sighed. “I would try to dissuade you from pursuing this Hunt if I didn’t already know it was useless.” Gon was Ging’s son, after all. _And yours._ A voice whispered. 

“Those that call themselves Hunters always get their prey.” Gon repeated. “Your arm is back.” He observed. 

“Yes.” Gon’s face scrunched up at the implication, studying the various scars. “What did they do to you?” 

“It doesn’t matter.” Kite patted Gon’s head. “Let’s just stay focused, yeah?” 

“Killua!” Gon yelled. The silver haired boy whipped around. “You’re gonna be part of Kite and I’s team right!” Kite and Killua shared a very knowing stare. 

“Duh, Gon. Don’t be stupid.” Killua huffed and threw his arms behind his head. 

“Great!” Gon fisted the air. “We’re gonna save the world! And I’ll make that ant fix you, Kite. I swear it!” Kite smiled and gathered Gon up into a tight hug. 

“Of course.” He agreed. When he let go Gon bounded back over to Killua and their game. Kite looked to the corner where Shoot and Morel stood awkwardly. 

“Take care of him if the worst happens.” Kite’s tone brokered no argument. They both nodded. 

“Netero would kick our asses if we didn’t.” Knuckle replied. 

“That’s not who you need to worry about I’m afraid.” They all looked to the children playing in the foyer, oblivious before the fight of their lives. 


End file.
